Harry Potter: Agent of SHIELD
by ZaneT69
Summary: Life is complicated for Harry Potter. He had been a model student, a genius, and had graduated with multiple masteries in subjects. He spent years butchering countless evil people and ended up SHIELDs radar, and now Harry joined SHIELD after time as vigilante and was resigned to a life of boredom and lack of challenges. After all, how exciting could being a SHIELD agent be? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Authors** **Note** : First, I would like to thank Marvel wiki and the MCU wiki. I will be going by the MCU wikis timelines. I would also like to thank , your transcripts are an immense help.

 **Harry Potter: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **May, 2010.**

Harry had made an excellent choice in requesting this assignment! He was left alone with a magical artifact and was granted complete freedom by Fury to study and contain it. Harry's analysis of Mjølnir had so far taught him how to negate intangibility, absorb life-force, and greatly improved his ability to manipulate matter. Harry could already manipulate storms and saw no reason to study that ability, beyond means of controlling uncommon aspects of weather such as in space...

Oh yes, Harry was pleased with this assignment.

But for now, he had to confiscate a very beautiful scientists research and equipment... His least favorite part of the spy gig: leaving women heartbroken when his mission was complete.

And here she came.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Foster asked angrily.

"Ms. Foster, I'm agent Potter with SHIELD," Harry said, noticing the older man, Erik Selvig, becoming suddenly wary.

"I don't care who you work for, you can't do this!" Foster argued, causing Harry to sigh.

"Jane. This is more serious than you realize. Let it go." Selvig interjected.

"Let it go?! This is my life!" Foster said angrily.

"We are investigating a security threat and have to commandeer your equipment, research, and data. I understand that this is hard for you, but we are not certain of how great a threat this is and must investigate it... Unfortunately for you, that means we need your work to assure that no one dies." Harry handed her a check and card with his personal number.

"I hope that this will compensate you for your trouble, if not you may contact the number on the card." Foster, of course, threw the check on the ground without looking at it.

"I can't just pick up replacements from RadioShack! I made most of that equipment myself!"

"I'm sure you can do it again," Harry replied indifferently.

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!"

"While I understand your anger, we are the good guys and trying to help people stay safe."

"So are we! We're on the verge of understanding something extraordinary." Here Foster held up her notebook, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow. "Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book, and no one has the right to take it from me." Harry casually plucked it from her hands and handed to a nearby Agent, stunning Foster. Harry just walked away, while thinking of how to draw more power or knowledge from the weapon or transfer it into others. An army of super-soldiers with greater than human strength would help SHIELD remain strong and keep the peace, and Harry had already attained immense physical capabilities and currently saw no need for more.

Harry sensed a rather large magical power as they returned to base, though he could sense that it was also heavily weakened.

Line break-remove text and replace.

As expected, that mysterious power arrived at the Base erected around Mjølnir.

Harry waited under disillusionment, near Mjølnir, for whom he presumed to be Thor, it's owner. Oh he was still in command and was making sure everything went well, but Harry wanted Thor to grab Mjølnir, so that Harry could study it's effects.

Finally, minutes later, Thor arrived... and quickly failed to lift Mjølnir.

Harry revealed himself and ordered his agents to take him into custody before becoming lost in thought... Thor and Mjølnir did have a strong bond, but it could obviously be used by others despite the bond. Harry went to the holding cell, eager to question a deity and perhaps pry information from his mind.

Once Harry entered the holding cell, he was greeted by a silent and dejected Thor.

"So, Thor Odinson, perhaps you can explain why you can't get your hammer up?" Harry asked in amusement, getting an annoyed glare for his mockery and his implication of impotence on the part of Thor. "Going to stick with sullen silences?" No response, so Harry just began scanning Thor's memories, quickly discovering several helpful things... most importantly another method of flight from Thor's knowledge of other magic users. It would require further study, but Harry was confident that his time here would be fruitful.

"You should cooperate, former god, your mortal plaything could always be sent to prison if you don't..." Thor glared and tried to break the handcuffs. "Save your energy, princess. Even if you did break free, you would just get your ass kicked." Harry paused. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hadrian Potter, the Master of Death..." Thor was visibly shocked at Harry's introduction, his eyes widening. "I wield power rivaling most deities and can easily defeat you and your brother who's concealing himself and waiting for me to leave." Harry said, registering some shock from the other, hidden, Asgardian.

"You can reveal yourself now, Loki."

Loki revealed himself with a look of annoyance and shock.

"Now, perhaps you can tell me why your brother is having performance issues."

"You dare mock a god?" Loki questioned angrily, having to defend Thor to preserve his act.

"No, your old age is causing you to hallucinate... Yes, I dare mock you and your idiot brother." Harry replied boredly, not impressed with Loki at all. Loki tried stabbing Harry, but had his wrists crushed for his daring and was then knocked into a wall and into unconsciousness by a punch from Harry. Harry had been aware of the existence of pantheons such as the Asgardians and Olympians, and some magicals still drew upon their powers for spells, and Harry had undertaken rituals to help himself get on their level. Sacrificing Giants helped greatly with that, but Harry was no threat to God-heads or even moderately powerful deities at his current level.

That said, Harry still intended to continuing growing in power and skill... He quickly sifted through Loki's now vulnerable mind and learned quite a bit of useful information, although Harry had already acquired greater skill in illusions than Loki, his skills in hypnosis would prove useful to Harry.

"Excellent, I have what I need now." Harry said, having confirmed that flight through telekinesis was far more superior to any other method, though Loki merely aspired to do such, and having acquired means of traversing the realms more easily.

Harry removed Thor and Loki's memories of his mental invasion, and revived and healed Loki. "Now, since Thor cooperated, I will allow you to visit him for a short time." Harry said, before exiting the cell.

Now Harry would study this Odinforce that their father seemed to possess in abundance. From his invasion, he had learned that it was the combined power of Odin himself and his brothers, and by that logic it should merely be a question of how much power does Harry need to gain to replicate it's powers. The rest would be a question of experience and discovering how to properly use such power. Harry already had incredible power, he became a Magus and constantly grew that power even further; by over a 100% a year, but this was a sign that he needed to evolve further, and not just magically, but also physically and mentally.

Harry began analyzing the Odinforce, hoping to accelerate his growth in power and skill, but knowing that it would likely take him a very long time to even get close to such an immense level of power... And that was with training under Time Compression. Oh it would greatly reduce the time needed, but it would still require herculean effort on Harry's part.

Line break-remove text and replace.

 **Hours later...**

"Sir... he's got a visitor." Sitwell said nervously.

"Oh? This should be interesting, then." Harry replied, annoyed by the interruption, but pleased with his study of the Odinforce and Mjølnir. Harry followed Sitwell to the security room.

"I thought you'd be angry about the interruption. You haven't been sneaking women in to relieve stress have you?" Sitwell asked with a teasing smirk.

"No, my mind is sufficiently engaged by my study of the weapon. Although if you can get Romanoff here, I'd take a break. She's exactly the kinda girl I want to date, and I know she can satisfy me from past experience." Harry replied.

"I heard that you slept with her, but assumed it was a rumor."

"No, I thought she was a honey trap and trying to trap me for SHIELD. I had sex with her until we both couldn't. She was walking funny afterward, and I was willing to join SHIELD and date and possibly marry her." Sitwell looked amused. "She had sex with me for four hours, I was completely satisfied and got to put my mastery of giving pleasure to use. Sex might not be a foundation for a stable relationship, but it made me willing to build a foundation for one."

"I get wanting great sex, but her being exactly the kind of girl you want to date?"

"She's a spy, and so am I when it's required, but I believe that spies should date spies and with full awareness that there will be secrecy and that it's unavoidable, but remaining faithful and telling each other what they can would likely be the best chance for them to have a stable relationship."

"Good luck, and you might have something there." Sitwell replied neutrally as they arrived near Dr. Selvig.

"Dr. Selvig, how can I help you?" Harry asked, already suspecting a trick.

"I believe you have my friend Donald Blake in custody," Selvig said, concealing his nervousness poorly. Harry scanned his surface thoughts to discover his plot.

"Donald Blake?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Doctor Donald Blake. He's part of our team."

"Well, he must have studied fighting just as much to fight his way through my men." Harry replied boredly, before turning to a technician "Confirm what he's saying."

"You can understand how a man could go off like that. I mean, a big, faceless organization like yours, coming in with their jack-booted thugs and stealing private property..." Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's how he put it."

The identity obviously proved fake, which Harry was unsurprised by.

"Tell me, Dr. Selvig, do you have a fantasy involving going to prison and being repeatedly raped?" Harry asked in amusement, causing Sitwell and couple technicians to snicker. "I mean this was poorly done and you have already committed multiple felonies, enough for this fantasy to become reality. Just say the word and I can make it happen... And then there is Foster and Lewis... Some of those women in prison get rough and are not considerate lovers. I mean those two could suffer horribly there."

"Please don't! It was a mistake and it won't happen again!" Selvig begged, thinking that Harry was going to do that purely out of cruelty.

"I'm glad that you understand the severity of your actions. I will release the former Norse God Thor Odinson into your custody, but don't try this again... There are worst things in this world than has-been deities." Here, Harry projected the illusion of himself having glowing red eyes and standing in a field of corpses which came to life before his very eyes. Selvig nodded fearfully, horrified by Harry's powers and the implication made by his illusion. Harry teleported Thor to Selvig's side, without the handcuffs on.

"Off you go, Thunderer," Harry said with a dismissive wave. They quickly left, with multiple tracking charms discreetly placed upon them, and the notebook that Thor lifted. "Have Garrett and Cale follow them."

Line break-remove text and replace.

 **June 2nd, 2010. Bifrost Sight.**

Harry was once more disturbed from his studies of the Odinforce and just when he was making great progress, and actually managing to converse with it's avatar and gaining some knowledge of it's capabilities.

"Better call in someone from Linguistics," Harry ordered boredly and Sitwell did so. "Cancel that, we're about to have company. Into the vehicles and fall back ten miles!" Sitwell hesitated as others scrabled to obey. "That was an order Sitwell, double time." Harry added angrily, himself already backing away.

Harry's senses proved correct moments later as the Bifrist activated and transported the Destroyer to Earth.

"You're using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself at once!" Harry ordered, already prepared for a fight if they refused. Harry quickly dodged an energy beam, identifying it as Asgardian magic from Odin, and telekinetically flinged the Destroyer farther away from the town in retaliation. Harry summoned up his power and launched two greatly over-powered spells that were designed to siege castles, blasting the Destroyer backward but not inflicting any real damage to it.

That having failed him, Harry decided to try something darker and sent a massive serpent of Fiendfyre at the Destroyer, which was infused with the Odinforce... It actually managed to effect it, though it only slightly heated the metal. Harry was forced to dodge another energy beam and decided that he had enough distance from town to cut loose.

"Hellfyre!" Harry bellowed, using an ancient unforgivable and quickly taking off the arm of his enemy before having to cancel the spell as the fire began to resist his will.

Harry began barraging the Asgardian construct with magic while working on the next phase of his attack. Oh Harry knew that his distraction would do little or absolutely no damage, but that was merely a distraction for the main event and well worth the wasted power... And there they were. Several small meteors and asteroids descending to barrage his opponent into destruction. Harry guided them directly at the Destroyer, and only inflicted surprisingly mild damage to it.

His last thought, before being temporarily disintegrated, was that he wasn't strong or skilled enough...

Harry had power to spare and could have fought the Destroyer for days, but he had two critical flaws... He used magic like a very talented mortal. And he lacked the strength and other physical abilities to match deities such as Thor and Odin, and he was only able to physically match minor gods and was more strong than he was durable. Bearing that all in mind, Harry decided that he must grow stronger... besides dying hurt and he would just keep coming back for more pain, and that would be literal torture, torture that he would be powerless to stop due to his weakness. Once Harry finished regenerating, he conjured himself some clothes and teleported after the construct.

And arrived in time to see Thor remove Mjølnir from the Destroyers head.

"Good, you regained your ability to get your hammer up." Harry said, announcing his presence and causing the Asgardians and Darcy Lewis to smirk. "I take it you defeated the construct?"

"I did. Know this, Master of Death. You and I, we fight for the same cause - the protection of this world. From this day forward, count me as your ally. If you return the items you have taken from Jane Foster."

"Borrowed, but yes. They will be returned and SHIELD will also wish to fully sponsor her research after the events of today." Harry replied, having already had copies made of everything they took anyway.

"Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?" Thor asked Jane.

"Uh...sure." Thor pulled Jane close to him and then flew away with her.

Harry casually restored Puente Antiguo, greatly impressing the other Asgardians, and Selvig and Lewis. "Well, off you go," Harry said the Asgardians. "Unless you were planning on sticking around," Harry added to the Lady warrior, and with a flirtatious wink for good measure.

"I must decline." Sif replied, her thoughts solely on Thor.

"And there went my 80% success rate." Harry said in fake annoyance, but also detecting her attraction to Thor. Harry teleported the Destroyer to his temporary base. "If you are all ready to leave, I can teleport you to your arrival point. Thor should have arrived there by now." They all nodded and all of them were immediately teleported away, with Harry briefly joining them to retrieve the Destroyers arm.

And now, Harry would siphon more Odinforce to improve his connection to its avatar... Once that was done, he would be stealing Odin's experience in using his power, and then he would only require similar levels power. To achieve this goal, Harry would need to triple his current power, and that would likely take him 5-10 years; even with the Time Compression Chamber at his disposal.

Line break-remove text and replace.

Director Fury had finally found time to meet with Harry about his request for several months leave, and Harry would have normally been quite annoyed, but he had plenty of distractions to keep his mind occupied. He now had a plan to create an avatar for his 'H-Force' by fracturing his soul with Soul Magic and entrusting himself as an advisor in using the power. It would require meditation rather than murder, and Harry could always absorb it back into himself, it was one the perks of using a 'Grey' method for creating what is basically a horcrux and not resorting to murder. Oh Harry had murdered thousands and he had no problem killing more, but he only killed bad people like terrorists, rapists, pedophiles, and major criminals. Apart from sacrificing giants for greater physical abilities, he hadn't killed for power, but recent events would force him to do so, and destroying Earth's last surviving giants still wouldn't enhance his physical abilities enough to fight the likes of Thor and Odin. Harry was already regretting not taking some of Thor's power for himself, but was still quite repulsed by the idea, and if he was caught he would make an enemy of Asgard.

Crossing Odin and Thor at his current power would only cause Harry pain...

"Come on in, Agent Potter," Director Fury voice said from his office door. Harry rose and followed him inside. "You have requested quite a lot of time off, citing needing to train to match current threats."

"Yes, sir. I have. My fight with the Destroyer revealed that even I was out-classed, and my studies of it and Mjølnir have lead me to believe that a divine pantheon could easily subjugate humanity, and that doesn't even count other aliens. I last calculated that I could lift a hundred tons, Thor and Odin are calculated to lift millions or more. Odin's power is estimated to be triple my own, and he has experience and can use his magic better than I. Bearing this all in mind, I feel training myself would enable me to defend Earth better."

"Agent Potter, you do realize that the defense of Earth isn't solely on your shoulders?" Fury asked. "We also have the Avengers Initiative, which you are intended to lead."

"Permission to speak freely?" Harry asked emotionlessly.

"Very well."

"I have little confidence in the Initiative... Stark is a wildcard, a futurist, dangerously arrogant, he's not a team player, his mental state is questionable at best, and he's a massive liability in terms of strategy and even existing. All of these flaws could lead him to take unilateral action based on what he thinks is best for everyone. Stark needs to be controlled or killed." Harry paused, having Fury's full attention. "Banner is too uncontrollable and his condition can be easily exploited by our enemies. For example an injury while in the Helicarrier or Triskelion or any populated area, as you can see from recent incidents."

"Ironically, Blonsky's insanity and power hunger make him viable and potentially controllable, if promised more power and bloodshed. And I saved the best for last... Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, the Master of Death..." Harry said, causing Fury to smirk in amusement at his titles. "He's a mass-murderer, a pervert, and as paranoid as you are. The one plus is that he likes helping people and wants to better the world, but he would probably want a standing Kill Order for Stark and Blonsky. For Banner he would just incapacitate him."

"Done." Fury replied, seeing the logic in the request and agreeing with Potter's assessment of the candidates. "I will let you have your requested leave, Potter. I trust your judgement in most matters and you are mostly honest with me, only keeping some secrets from me and thats in regards to matters within the magical world. I am concerned that you have already labeled the Asgardians a certain threat. Any particular reason?"

"I don't really have a reason not to. Thor and the five Asgardians I met are but a small minority and don't represent the entire people. Odin has ruled for thousands of years and you just don't hold power that long without making at least one or more questionable decisions. I believe he is a benevolent, wise, and good king... but if he were pushed then he would make a powerful enemy, and I believe I should prepare for that as a precaution. From what I gleaned, Odin is the most powerful of the Godheads, seems to only sleep one night to a week every year, and could easily defeat the Hulk, and I suspect Thor could do the same. This Loki also seems to be trouble-maker and might need to be permanently dealt with eventually." Fury nodded in understanding.

"Well. I wish you luck, Potter." Fury said, making his dismissal clear.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, rising from his seat to leave.

Once Harry was outside the Triskelion, he teleported to le Fay Castle and began planning to capture the surviving giants and sacrifice them all for a massive ritual that would increase his physical abilities to an acceptable level. And when he finished that, he would train his magic, using his connection to Odinforce avatar as a teacher. When he returned to his job, his power would have more than doubled, and his physical abilities received the same level of growth. Harry was also quite fortunate enough to encounter a celtic deity and sacrifice him... Cairbre's speed greatly enhanced Harry's own and allowed him to run at near-transonic speeds.

Line break-remove text and replace.

Unfortunately, people found out that Harry had returned to Britain, and Sirius had demanded he join the Black family for dinner. Harry had also been invited to the Weasley's for dinner, but that was just another pitiful attempt by Molly Weasley to try getting Harry to marry her worthless and incredibly creepy daughter. Though Harry was greatly amused by Ginny Weasley still lusting after him, but still found her pathetic. How many rejections would it take for her to understand that Harry couldn't stand her?

"So, Harry. How is your work going?" Amelia Black, formerly Bones asked. Regulus, Amelia's and Sirius' son, looked very interested.

"It's going great. I recently worked on a classified project and advanced my knowledge of magic greatly. I really enjoy working at SHIELD, and my rise in rank has been quite swift. I have one of the highest Clearance Levels in the agency, and I'm one of the most trusted by it's director." Harry replied, only saying what he could but also trying to inform them of his progress.

"I wish you could tell me what you do there," Sirius said in annoyance. "I worry about you, Harry."

"Don't be. I've only died twice while working there, and I quickly regenerated from them." Sirius gave Harry an annoyed glare. "I'm making a huge difference in the world and I've saved several thousand lives with my work, Sirius. For what it's worth, with events progressing like they are, some of my work will eventually be made somewhat public."

"So you're back to train, uncle Harry?" Regulus asked. Harry had passed on being godfather, due to his absences and distance, but was still called 'uncle.'

"I am... Apparently the Asgardians and such still exist and I find my current level of power lacking. Getting disintegrated made that perfectly clear to me, and I decided to ascend to the god-level to combat such threats; should they prove to be threats. Don't worry, I won't be building cults to worship me. I would get annoyed by being worshiped."

"Is that even possible, Harry?" Sirius asked. "I don't want you getting your hopes up for nothing."

"It's possible. I'm already at a minor god level. Physically, anyway. My magical power is greater than Loki's and I easily physically over-powered him after he got mouthy with me." The look of awe on Regulus' face was priceless. And with that subject having reached its conclusion, conversation died back down.

Line break-remove text and replace.

Yes, Sirius is alive, but only due to Harry being skilled enough to keep him that way. More backstory will be revealed as needed. I don't want to do large info dumps if I can avoid them, but this Harry has a lot in common with the Harry from my AIAG story.


	2. Chapter 2

First, I would like to thank Marvel wiki and the MCU wiki. I will be going by the MCU wikis timelines. I would also like to thank imsdb, your transcripts are an immense help.

 **May 1st, 2012.**

Life was great for Harry Potter, he was killing terrorists in massive numbers... Currently dealing with some losers who were a part of the Ten Rings group.

"So... are any of you going to talk or should we get right to the torture?" Harry questioned. One of them spat at Harry, but it was deflected back at him. "Have it your way..." And with that, Harry ripped the pertinent information from his mind and then slowly repeated the process on all of the others. Once that was done, with Harry having gained a lot of useless info, he pulled all valuables to him; placing them in magically expanded trunks, and then his phone rang. It was Maria Hill.

"Hey, Boss Lady," Harry said casually, knowing it greatly annoyed her.

"We need you to come in. The Tesseract has been stolen by Loki, and Barton and Selvig appear to be under some form of mind control."

"I will, let me kill these idiots right quick and I'll teleport in. How's Natasha handling it?"

"I don't know. I'll see you soon." Hill said, before ending the call.

"Attention everyone! Please smile and wait for the flash!" Harry said, gathering up his magic and then blasting it outwards in an omni-directional wave that destroyed the base and all it's inhabitants. Harry looked around the new crator, smiling in mild amusement, and then teleported away.

* * *

 **Helicarrier. May 3rd, 2012.**

Harry calmly walked out to the Helicarrier's runway, eager to meet Captain America, one of the few Avenger candidates that Harry actually respected... though Banner would make great support staff or, if controlled, an Avenger. It seemed that Romanoff and Banner were already here.

"Agent Romanoff. Dr. Banner." Harry said with a nod towards them as he said their names.

"Hi, Harry," Natasha replied.

"Coming to greet Captain America too? I might also tease Coulson while I'm here, I'm well over due to annoy him." Harry said, to Natasha's amusement. "What? We annoy each other."

"He ordered you to do something one time, Harry..." Natasha replied.

"I wasn't even a SHIELD agent, though. And when I refused, he sent strike teams after me. I liked your method better. I signed up for SHIELD within 48 hours and was even ready to settle down. We should really go out some time..." Harry said, causing her to smirk. "I can accept your past, your future, and all I ask is that you do the same and don't sleep with other guys."

"That's gonna be a no for me. Seduction is my best weapon, and apparently not even you are immune and that's with knowing who I was." Natasha said, bragging about her little victory.

"You were the one that passed out and was walking funny afterward. Personally, I found your skills to be greatly over-hyped, but still enough for you to be relationship material. But I'm glad that you're happy with lousy lays with guys who have no stamina... at least you got to know what a real man who knew how to have sex felt like." That just won the battle of boasts for Harry. "If you ever want dozens of orgasms or a relationship, or both, you know where to find me."

The Quinjet landed near them, cutting off further conversation. Agent Coulson and Steve walked down the ramp, meeting up with Natasha and Harry.

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Potter, this is Captain Rogers." Phil said in introduction.

"Nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan of the way you kicked HYDRA's ass." Harry said, shaking Steve's hand and causing Romanoff and Coulson to smirk in amusement at his antics.

"Uh... thank you." Steve replied.

"They need you on the bridge. Face time." Natasha said to Coulson.

"See you there." Coulson said, before walking away leaving Steve with Natasha.

"I'm gonna head inside too, we should be leaving soon. It was nice meeting you Captain Rogers." Harry said, before going inside. Harry was eager to fight Loki or anything even remotely powerful to test his abilities. Harry watched with disinterest as the Helicarrier took flight and vanished, having seen it all before.

"Gentlemen." Fury said, walking over to Banner and Steve, and Steve gave Fury ten bucks. Fury extended his hand to Banner, who reluctantly shook it. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?" Banner asked.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury replied, easing Banner's mind.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asked. Fury turned to Agent Coulson to explain, while Natasha eyed an image of Barton on the computer screen. Harry discreetly whispered to her that they would get him back, though she kept a neutral expression on her face, she did secretly appreciate the attempt to comfort her.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha said.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury said. Natasha nodded and walked off, leading Banner down the hall.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha informed Banner.

* * *

The wait for Loki to be found was long, and Harry eventually just began coding for his new weapon design. Harry had his people buy up Hammer Industries for him, and he now owned it and had it renamed in his honor... Harry also needed a productive outlet for his weapon ideas and owning a company that made them was a great way to do that. Thankfully, SHIELD was a great customer of his, and contracts kept coming in at rapid speed with Potter Industries quickly replacing Stark's company. Harry had already built up his wealth even further with the venture. Not that it needed it, but eternity was a long time, and Harry might need more money in the future, but, until then, there were several worthwhile charities.

"We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent." Sitwell said. Harry saved his work, closed his personally designed laptop, and got to his feet; all while Phil asked about the location.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Sitwell said.

"Captain, Potter, you're up. Bring him in alive, Potter." Harry and Steve nodded. Harry stored his stuff in a magically expanded pocket and left to gear up.

Harry quickly extracted his custom suit from his secure trunk. The suit was pitch black basilisk hide, with additional armor in key areas such as the chest and head. It wasn't a masterpiece, but it worked.

* * *

They arrived in time for Harry to shield an old man from Loki's energy blast.

"The Master of Death. The man who became a god." Loki said, before getting hit by Cap's shield. "The soldier. A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." The Quinjet arrived, with a machine gun pointed towards Loki.

"Anyway... Stay down, bitch-boy. We have better things to do than beat down some D-list wannabe god. Drop the weapon, stand down, and we'll even give you a boys haircut while you're a prisoner." Loki suddenly fired an energy blast at Harry, but Harry just stood there and shrugged it off. "My turn!" Harry fired an energy blast that hit Loki, driving him into the ground and causing a small crator to form. Harry summoned the Scepter to his hand.

Harry placed the unconscious Loki into restraints and began carrying him onto the Quinjet.

And then Stark showed up, with entrance music...

"You're too late, Tin Man," Harry said in mild annoyance. Harry had been looking for other Avenger candidates, but he had failed to find any that Fury would deem viable. Even his suggestion of James Rhodes didn't pan out, he refused in favor of working with America. "Let's get onto the Quinjet, we're too exposed here."

"I don't take orders well..." Stark replied.

"Then fly your ass back home and leave it to the professionals," Harry said dismissively, walking up the Quinjets ramp.

"Fury wanted me here," Stark replied smugly.

"Fury is old as fuck and obviously losing his mind... He recruited an attention whore who can't even run his own damn company without his nanny/lovers help." Harry said boredly, provoking Stark onto the Quinjet. Harry quickly closed the hatch. "Thanks for getting on the Quinjet... it wasn't quite the Jedi Mind Trick, but it worked." Stark punched Harry, who just raised an eyebrow. "You hit like a bitch." Harry deadpanned to Natasha's amusement, causing her to laugh.

They got moving, with Natasha still smiling about Stark being humiliated. Harry cast spells to keep Loki asleep and attempted to scan through his mind, but was blocked. Even worse, thunder was heard.

"I have a feeling that we're about to have company. Cap, Stark, guard Loki. He shouldn't get loose, but if he does; break his arms and legs. I'll fight who I believe to be Thor." Harry removed two specialized guns that were designed to pierce the skin of lesser deities, and handed one to Romanoff and Rogers. "These should pierce Loki's skin."

"What about me?" Stark asked.

"You've got your suit, you'll be fine." Harry replied, keeping his senses active.

Minutes later, and after Fury had stated the obvious, in that they were low on time...

Harry opened the ramp, while preparing an energy blast. Thor predictably entered and was quickly blasted out of the Quinjet, with Harry following him out to where he landed.

"Did that go how you planned it?" Harry asked mockingly, letting Thor get off the ground. "You shouldn't have tried freeing your asshole brother! He killed a lot of people, and you, in your immense arrogance, thought you could free him with impunity!" Harry yelled, stalling to enhance his strength by drawing on his magic. "You, Thor Odinson, are under arrest."

"I think not." Thor said, before summoning a lightning bolt to strike Harry. Harry wasn't there though. Harry grabbed the arm that was holding Mjølnir and punched Thor in the face; breaking Thor's nose. The second busted Thor's lip and the third blackened Thor's left eye. Harry kept bashing Thor in the face, really giving him plenty of bruises. Sadly, Thor quit holding back and knocked Harry away, greatly injuring him.

"You think you can over-power the God of Strength?" Thor asked in amusement.

"I was cautiously optimistic." Harry replied, while making a mental note to siphon some strength from Thor. Maybe some other things too, like durability, stamina, and speed. Harry was struck by a lightning bolt in his distraction, it didn't damage him, but it did annoy him. "Energy projection it is." Harry replied with a glare at Thor, who smirked...

Until Harry blasted him into a nearby mountain. And then Thor had that mountain destroyed on top of him.

Harry might not be as powerful as Odin in magical strength, but he was getting there and Thor was rapidly figuring that out.

Harry calmly waited for Thor to dig himself out and was drawing in ambient magic to regain his strength.

"Surrender, Thor!" Harry said, once Thor surfaced caked in dust and dried blood.

"Never!" Thor bellowed. Harry blasted him again, freeing him from the destroyed mountain and blasting him into the ground, the force of his landing causing a small crator to form. "I surrender!" Thor said from the ground, with a gash on his head.

"Next time, just give up all hope of defeating me and you can completely avoid getting your ass kicked." Harry advised, causing Thor to look annoyed.

* * *

Harry had finally gotten back to the Helicarrier and was informed that Loki was already squared away, and he and Thor got to see the last of Fury's conversation with Loki.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner asked.

"Yeah. Do you think we can get a group rate on excisions?" Harry asked, causing Banner and a few others to smile.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"Do know how large the army is?" Harry asked.

"I would suspect millions or more." Thor replied.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner realized.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Banner said, causing Harry to smirk.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said.

"He's adopted."

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Banner asked.

"It's a stabilizing agent," Stark said, walking in with Coulson and talking to him. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants. Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Stark covered his eye and emulated Fury. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Hill replied.

Stark looked around the monitors and placed a button sized hacking implant under Fury's desk, with only Harry noticing.

Harry quickly pulled it to him. "Really Stark? You're in a room with spies and assassins!" Harry handed it to an angry Hill. "I call dibs on killing or torturing him."

"I was testing you all and you passed with flying colors." Stark lied. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked, somewhat snidely.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Stark replied.

"Treason aside, Stark is correct." Hill raised an eyebrow. "I became an expert at sixteen." Time Chambers were really helpful for that.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect, which I find unlikely but not impossible." Harry said.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Yes, but Loki is an egomanic and a megalomaniac and seems jealous, bitter, sociopathic, entitled, arrogant, and dramatic. Who in this room has an energy reactor and would make a great target for Loki?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Stark. Loki could use his reactor and get plenty of attention and defeat him in a public manner and potentially conquer earth in a very public manner."

"That would explain the comment about a warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury." Banner said.

"I think we should make a bogus nuke threat on New York and get it evacuated in case we have to battle an army there." Harry advised, causing a lot of people to adopt shocked expression. "What? New York might get leveled and we don't want people in the buildings. My crazy idea would solve that problem."

"Or we could just shut down the reactor." Hill suggested, somewhat snidely. To be fair, Harry didn't explain his plan well, and quickly realized that.

"But then Loki wouldn't follow the predicted course of action in the event of his escape." Harry argued. "Luring an enemy into a predicted course of action is a great means of controlling the battle, in this case reduction of civilian casualties and putting Loki into a controlled environment that Stark can in theory manipulate." Harry realized that he should have began with that.

"While I normally agree with your strategies, that's a huge no." Fury said, entering the room. "It's mostly speculation, but Stark will be shutting down his reactor as a precaution." Stark raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Now, I heard Stark tried planting a spying device... You try that again and I'll make sure you disappear into a dark hole somewhere." Harry smirked.

"If people object, I can cite my being old as fuck and losing my mind as an excuse," Fury said, causing Harry's smirk to vanish as Fury gave him an unamused look.

"Really, Stark? You told the principle? You pussy." Harry commented in amusement, causing Natasha, Maria, and Fury to conceal their smirks.

Fury decided to get us back on track and had Stark help Banner track the cube.

"Now, Potter, we need to debrief you." Hill said.

"I'm wearing boxers," Harry replied. He had spent years waging war against the word debrief and people were still using it. Hill glared and Harry smiled innocently, causing a few people to chuckle or outright laugh. "Well, Loki's mind has been shielded from me, I tried looking into his mind for information but I hit a barrier. I'd like to try busting through it, and it should only give him a headache."

"What about that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do! I understood that reference."

"I would also like to study the Scepter. Specifically the gem, which I suspect to be the source of it's abilities." Harry said.

"Permission granted for both, Agent Potter. You are free to begin immediately, Loki takes priority though." Fury said.

Harry nodded and left.

Harry went straight for Loki.

"Enjoying your new accomodations, Loki?" Harry asked, appearing inside Loki's cell. Harry didn't care for his answer and began a mental assault to capitalize on Loki's surprise. Harry didn't get much, but there was a being named Thanos who wanted the Tesseract for it's power, and he apparently expected the Scepter back. Harry removed Loki's memory of this event, it might not be permanent, but it should at least delay it. Harry quickly vanished, returning to report to Fury.

"What'd you get from Loki?" Fury asked.

"He's working for a being named Thanos, who wants the Tesseract and expects the Scepter to be returned to him. Loki greatly fears Thanos, but that's all I could get from Loki's mind. My best guess is that Thanos could be a threat greater than Thor." Fury nodded, secretly angry at yet another major threat revealing itself. Threats were mounting up and they needed to greatly reduce them in number before they were overwhelmed.

"You're free to study the weapon, but stay alert." Fury said.

"I always am, sir." Fury gave him a look. "I knew when those people were going to try killing me. I just wanted them to think I was trapped and get overconfident and sloppy. Plus the strike teams Phil sent after me were never a threat." Harry said in explanation. Having said that, Harry left the room and went to study the Scepter.

Harry entered the lab that Stark and Banner were using.

"I've been ordered to study the weapon, but I won't be removing it from the lab." Harry said in explanation.

"Do you have to do it right now?" Stark asked in annoyance.

"Considering that it can theoretically mind control the worlds leaders, yes I do. Counters need to be devised for it's powers and we currently know nothing of it's full capabilities." Harry said, before beginning his analysis and casting several wandless spells on it.

It, the Scepter, could apparently fire energy blasts, indefinitely control minds, astral projection, and linking consciousness, but it also seemed to influence the user. The Stone within it granted Telepathy and Telekinesis and enhanced pre-existing powers if the user had them. It was impressive. And very dangerous. It needed to be locked in the Fridge or Harry needed to take it apart and seal it in his vaults... Harry preferred to keep it for himself. Harry enjoyed amassing power and using it for good purposes.

Everything was going great... Until it wasn't...


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses:**

 **Guests (1-3):** Thank you.

 **sandmanwake:** Pure giants only, Hagrid still lives. Here is a copy/paste directly from my notes for Harry:

*Master Scientist: A consummate master of atomic, radiophysics, astrophysics, nanotechnology, human enhancements, molecular & atomic studies, engineering, robotics, software/programming, chemistry, and neuroscience.

**Can recreate Extremis, the Iron Man armors, any Stark tech and invent/recreate almost anything. He can create a Hulk-buster that could actually kill the Hulk, create suits of armor vastly superior to anything Tony Stark can, the Patriot serum, Erskine formula, a Regeneration Cradle and create new energy sources to help humanity.

As you can see, he's very intelligent and was fortunate enough to have a time chamber and connections to people who could educate him inside it.

 **D72:** Yay. A troll. He can't die, he's the Master of Death and absolute immortal. You would know this if you could read and had an IQ over 65. Tony Stark is horribly over-rated, over-hyped, and over appreciated. Still, ill-intent to harass me aside, I wish you luck on losing your virginity, losing weight, moving out of your mothers basement, and gaining enough self confidence that you don't have to troll people to make you feel better about your miserable life. That was completely sincere by the way, I truly believe you need that.

 **Charles Ceaser:** Thanks and thanks for reading another one of my stories.

 **Jimmythereptile:** Thanks. I'll try updating every day, but this will pause soon, until Infinity War is out and transcribed.

 **avidra:** Thanks. I'll try updating every day.

 **sexy Seren:** I try.

 **Lazymanjones96:** Thanks.

 **Harrison peverell evanson, starboy454, and Yaw613:** Thanks. Here's chapter three...

* * *

Harry first realized something was wrong when Fury walked into the lab, he was busy and wouldn't normally be where he wasn't needed...

Thor and Natasha entering only reinforced his suspicions.

"Dr. Banner, we have reason to believe that Loki means to unleash the Hulk, and would like to take you to safety." Natasha said in concern.

"Where? You rented my room." Banner asked in slight amusement, though he was visibly concerned.

Everything went surprisingly well, it was calm, despite the subject matter, and Harry's shield around the Scepter was containing it's influence.

Everything was going great... And then, of course, there was an explosion.

Everyone was thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony were thrown across the room while Natasha and Banner were thrown down into the lower equipment room. Harry went after Natasha and Banner, seeing an injured Banner as the biggest threat to the Helicarrier.

Harry quickly freed Natasha from the rubble and sent her away, it seemed that he must fight the Hulk, but he opted to first teleport them both onto the runway for this battle.

"Calm down, Banner," Harry said patiently. "Use whatever methods you have to regain control." Harry said, while preparing his counter for the Hulk. Brute force wouldn't work, Harry would be quickly overcome, but cunning and strategy would allow him to defeat this living embodiment of physical might. It seemed the battle was lost for Bruce and the Hulk was coming out...

Harry waited for the Hulk's powers to heal any minor injuries and silently hoped that Bruce could regain control, but a roar from the Hulk killed that vain hope.

"So be it..." Harry unleashed his secret and very simple weapon. A vastly over-powered Calming Charm that knocked the Hulk down and forced him to revert back to Banner. "The Hulk is down, I'll contain him and take the fight to the enemy."

"Roger that, Potter." Hill said over comms. Harry teleported Banner to an isolated and secure room and went after the enemy.

Harry teleported to near the Bridge where Hill and Fury were about to be fighting a group of people...

Keyword: About to. Harry sent the grenade back to its sender, and then blasted the attacking team into submission with lightning from his fingertips.

"Yup! Just went Sith Lord on your enemies! Aren't I amazing?" Harry asked, causing Hill's lips to briefly upturn, while Harry went after the others.

Harry easily took down the rest of the attacking force; unaware that a small number had already snuck Loki out and that Coulson had been gravely injured...

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury announced over comms.

"Paramedics are on their way."

"They're here. They called it." Fury announced, causing Harry to bow his head in sadness.

 _Loki will suffer for this!_ Harry thought angrily. Harry fully intended to devise the worst punishment he could think of and then inflict it upon Loki... Maybe even prevent some future incidents while he was at it.

* * *

 **Helicarrier Bridge, later.**

Everyone, minus Romanoff and Barton, had gathered into the briefing room.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said, tossing Coulson's Captain America trading cards onto the table and causing Harry to become suspicious. He did a quick can of Fury's mind and learned that he had sent Coulson to Project TAHITI to be resurrected. Harry wasn't thrilled, but was hoping that Coulson could overcome the side-effects of the project. Harry refused to resurrect anyone from the dead. He just didn't trust himself with that power yet.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

"Well, Phase 2 is fairly questionable..." Tony interjected. Harry discreetly aimed his sidearm at Stark and gave Fury a questioning look. Apparently, Stark had other spy devices or hacked them.

"No. You can't shoot him, Potter." Fury said tiredly, causing Stark's eyes to widen. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avenger Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Tony got up and walked off, not wanting to hear it anymore. To be fair, Fury was manipulating them, and Harry fully realized that.

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Fury commented.

"I'm in, of course. I might even find time to permanently remove Loki as a threat." Harry said, causing Thor to become angry. "Oh, I won't kill him. His powers will be bound, however. That's only fair and we can't just let a proven threat walk around with impunity." Thor nodded grudgingly, knowing that his father could easily remove the bindings on Loki's power, when they returned to Asgard.

Harry was aware that Odin could do that and had already made up possible counters for that... He was going to make certain that Odin didn't want too. Transferring some of Loki's powers into Thor every time he tried to access them should suffice.

Everyone began departing, with Steve seeking out Stark.

Harry opted to hang out with the important people... And erected wards for a private conversation with Fury.

"So... Coulson is being shipped off to TAHITI?" Harry asked, causing Fury to glare at him. "What? We both know that you are far too attached to let him go. I personally think he can overcome the side-effects, but it will be very difficult." Harry paused. "I'm currently going through Stark's mind... he didn't shut down the Arc Reactor as ordered. If he were to die in this upcoming battle, a noble heroic death, then it should be well accepted. Though the War Machine armor would need to be destroyed or brought under control."

"Tempting, but no. While Stark's death would be accepted, the War Machine's destruction would draw attention and suspicion to Stark's death." Fury said, and Harry nodded. Though he would have assassinated Rhodes to make it believable, it could have been attributed to another enemy.

"It seems that they are gathering up the other Avengers to go defeat Loki. Am I dismissed, sir?" Harry said.

"You are," Fury replied, while once more greatly pleased that Potter consented to joining SHIELD back in '98. Harry walked away, leaving Fury to his thoughts. _If Potter would just quit flirting with Romanoff, he would be a model agent,_ Fury thought in amusement. Fortunately, Potter was still very loyal to SHIELD, and could do dozens of missions in the time that others could perform one.

Harry joined up with the other Avengers as they walked towards a Quinjet, with none of them aware of his presence.

"Watcha doin?!" Harry questioned loudly causing them to jump. Clint and Natasha quickly drew their weapons, along with Rogers and Thor. They all lowered them just as quickly, with Clint and Natasha being somewhat amused. "Oh! You were all sneaking out, and leaving me behind. That hurts, Natasha, right here." Harry put his hand over his heart, causing Clint to chuckle at his continued flirtation with Natasha.

"We were going to call you in, after we got off the Helicarrier." Clint said.

"No need to sneak around. Fury is already aware, but decided to let you keep sneaking about like misbehaving children. He found it amusing." Harry said, following them onto a Quinjet.

"You are not authorized to be here..." The pilot said.

"Son... just don't." Rogers replied.

"Kinda sounding your age there, Rogers." Harry said, putting the pilot to sleep and conjuring him a teddy bear and blanket, amusing the Avengers in the process. Harry put him outside and returned to the Quinjet.

"Did you have to do that?" Rogers asked in exasperation.

"Yes. Now he won't be cold and the teddy bear will keep him company." Harry replied, with a completely straight face, and amusing Natasha and Clint, who were both used to his childish antics.

* * *

When we all arrived in New York, it was to see a portal open over Stark Tower and large numbers of what Harry presumed to be Chitauri pouring from it.

"Well, looks like we get to destroy entire armies of aliens." Harry said, somewhat excitedly. Harry received some glares for that. "Fine, I'll destroy the armies and you can all be there for moral support. I have few morals, so I need all the support I can get." Harry added, causing Clint and Natasha to chuckle, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Natasha said over communications.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Stark said in reply, Natasha quickly did so and fired on the Chitauri as intended.

And then, despite Harry's objections, Clint tried firing on Loki and got them all shot down. Fortunately, they were all okay and exited the wreck.

The team arrived at a four way street, when a loud roar was heard... When Harry saw the large creature, he just blasted it and the troops it was carrying into nothing, getting some surprised looks from the more 'normal' Avengers.

"What? Did you all want to fight that?" Harry asked. They just shook their heads no and they all continued. "We need to start killing these things, as many as possible." Harry said in observation, eager to cut loose and kill massive numbers of enemies.

"We should rendezvous with the others to strategize first." Rogers said, having been given the lead by Fury; though because of the World Security Council's insistance.

"Eh. Alright." Harry agreed, though he didn't like it. Harry did keep picking off Chitauri as needed though, he wasn't going to give them a chance to harm anyone if he could stop it, and he was killing hundreds of them purely because of that excuse. Rogers took charge of the NYPD, of course, and made sure they knew how to save people, and they weren't doing that great a job until he advised them.

Eventually some Chitauri tried ganging up on them, but Harry easily destroyed most of them, Hulk killed a lot, and Thor slew the others when he arrived...

"What's the story upstairs?" Rogers asked Thor.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys." Stark agreed.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team." Roger replied, causing Harry to roll his eyes. That was obvious...

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said, basically trying to call dibs.

"Yeah, get in line." Clint replied, causing Harry to almost smirk.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us fighting on the ground. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Potter, I was informed that you do your best work when able to act freely... so you can." Harry nodded, pleased that Rogers wasn't holding him back, but was privately amused by Rogers reluctance to say that.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked Stark.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Stark said, before flying him off.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor nodded and flew off to do just that.

"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. Smash." And with that, Harry teleported away to kill off enemies, having learned everyone's mission, so that he didn't interfere.

Harry began systematically killing every Chitauri he saw, he was a blur of movement as he cut, stabbed, blasted, disintegrated and even killed hundreds at a time with lightning, spells, and energy blasts. He actually turned several dozen into statues for his properties. Harry was an unstoppable maelstrom of death and destruction, easily killing thousands, and all without tiring in the slightest.

Harry was having fun and was now containing the Chitauri to near Stark Tower.

But he had a secondary mission, one assigned to him by Director Fury. Gain knowledge and insight into the Chitauri race, and, if necessary, wipe them out. And he had just captured one of the ugly swine... A simple ripping of knowledge from its mind and... it was a savage, horrible race that was deserving only of death.

"Director Fury," Harry said into communications.

"Go ahead Potter, the Council can hear you." Fury replied.

"I went through a Chitauri's mind as ordered. They are a galaxy spanning empire in service to Thanos, they support the usage of slaves for gladiator combat and labor, and they have 192 ways to say the word 'hate'. They believe free will is punishable by death. I advise for extermination. If done now, I can destroy their capital world Chitauri Prime and cripple their empire, destroy a fleet of warships and Leviathans, and this might allow for their empire to collapse and distract Thanos with having to either reunite it or gather more allies. It would also intimidate the more established galactic powers and make future would-be-conquerors reluctant to cross us."

"Agent Potter, you may destroy it and any other threatening worlds immediately. There's also a Nuke in-bound in case you fail." One of the Council members said.

"Alright, but a Nuke will only piss them and myself off." Harry said, before entering the portal...

Harry was immediately faced by an armada, which he destroyed with a blast of pure magic, and unknowingly disabled the Chitauri on Earth. Harry blasted the fleet surrounding Chitauri Prime, killing millions, and then launched the debris and asteroids onto the planet, killing billions... And then Harry destroyed the entire planet and opened portals to several others held by the Chitauri, and destroyed the forces surrounding them; once he was done, he had, unknowingly, destroyed 85% of the Chitauri fleet and 95% of the Chitauri race.

Having completed his mission, Harry exited the portal and re-contacted the Council and Fury. "Mission complete," Harry said emotionlessly, killing billions had took its toll on his conscience. Some of them could have been redeemable, but he would never have taken the chance that they weren't.

"Thank you, agent Potter. We are still concerned and have opted to continue the nuclear strike on Manhattan to eliminate any surviving enemies and technology."

"I, unfortunately for you, disagree. Call off the nuke or make an enemy you have no hope of defeating." Harry said coldly, his murderous intentions obvious in his tone. When there was stunned silence, Harry continued. "Or perhaps I should show you just how useless your toys are, you obviously aren't smart enough to make the right choice." Harry said, before taking flight.

Once he was in the air, he easily located the nuke. Capturing it was far easier... Harry contained it and himself inside a force-field and levitated into the upper atmosphere. He decided to show off a little, and he did need to scare of future enemies. Shrugging off a nuclear detonation would easily do that.

"Go on, muggles. Do your worst... Or back down." Harry goaded, knowing that they were all aware of the existence of magic, and that some would likely attack magic-users if it suited their agenda. Harry got his wish. The nuke was detonated and Harry's force-field contained the blast, and, he, through immense cunning and strategy, was _completely_ unaffected by it.

Years of enchantments on his suit, which were constantly upgraded, had allowed him to perform this feat. Harry had long accepted that eventually someone would use a nuclear weapon against him or those that he loved, he objected to that and had devised his counters.

"It appears your worst wasn't bad enough." Harry informed them coldly, having always been given a unique communication device that could withstand magic use. "If you launch another, I'll torture you all, until you lose the ability to feel, and then I'll start on the fun psychological stuff. Is my point made?" There was a brief silence, before the same person from before spoke up.

"Yes, agent Potter. It is." He bit out. Alexander Pierce was _not_ a happy man right now!

"Good... I'll make sure the governor sends the bill on the damage to you prats." Harry said with a smirk. He quickly ended the call and went to join the other Avengers, noticing the portal was closed and that they were all converging at Stark Tower. While enroute, Harry cleansed himself of radiation, not wanting to harm any allies or neutrals.

"Why did you enter the portal?" Rogers asked angrily, and as soon as Harry had landed.

"I had a secondary mission, given to me by Director Fury. I'm not cleared to speak about it yet, but you can ask him, and he might inform you of it. I understand your anger, but I was obeying orders and doing my job." Harry said diplomatically. Harry could tell that Natasha and Clint had an idea, but they were keeping their mouths shut on the matter.

"The Chitauri dying was you though?" Rogers asked, less angrily but still displeased with the secrecy.

"Yes. I destroyed their Armada, which they seemed to be linked too. The World Security Council decided that Manhattan still needed to be cleansed and continued their planned nuclear strike, I disagreed and that bright light in the skies was the detonation and me showing off."

"What did you do?" Natasha asked in fond exasperation.

"I let them detonate it at point blank range and I contained it within a forcefield in the upper atmosphere. I got my point across and the bill for the battle will be sent to the World Security Council, who have proven to be entirely too willing to use nuclear weapons."

"They won't like that," Clint said in amusement.

"I don't like seeing people get cooked, so they can deal with it," Harry said indifferently. "I should probably use my magic to gather all Chitauri technology and bodies. The damage done to the city is an opportunity for something better to be built on the ashes, so that will stay unchanged."

"People lost their homes!" Rogers argued.

"And lives from the battle. And perhaps their faith, from the existence of Thor and Loki being revealed to be true. Where one building stood, a larger one could be built, one where more families could live. I prefer to think long-term." Harry said, before pulling all of the Chitauri weapons to him and placing them into a pocket dimension. The bodies were disintegrated, except a thousand for study.

"Well, battle is done. We should party." Rogers gave Harry a look of disapproval. "We'll get some booze, strippers, maybe some hookers, and I'll spend the entire party flirting with Natasha." Harry said, causing Clint to laugh and Natasha to smile.

Privately, Natasha admired his dedication and persistence, but she just wasn't interested. It was time for her to talk to him, Natasha decided.

* * *

It was finally the day that Thor would be taking Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. Harry had, of course, tried to get it released into his possession, but Fury refused. Harry did bind Loki's powers and every bit of power that he attempted to exert would flow into Thor, and if Harry's suspicions about Odin were correct, then Odin would sit back and let Thor gain power and strength. Harry still had some of Thor's blood and could counter him in the future, but Harry had decided to explore methods to increase his power and other capabilities further. He, fortunately, had several ideas and would be slowly working on them, and some could be worked on in phases or as individual projects.

With Thor having shaken everyone's hands, and having hugged Selvig, he and Loki were whisked away to Asgard.

"I'm riding with you, Harry," Natasha said. "We need to talk..."

"I'm torn between either saying 'uh oh' or rejoicing..." Harry said nervously.

"I'm just not interested. You're fun to be around and an amazing lover, but it won't work out between us. You want children, and I can't give those to you."

"Natasha, we could adopt, or I could genetically engineer us a baby in a test tube. I could even give you immortality. It wouldn't be quite as absolute, but we could be together for a very long time. But you're not interested..." Harry was sad, he had given her an obscene amount of chances and time to change her mind. They met in 1998 and had an amazing night together, and he was sexually satisfied and decided to give her a chance for something long-term. No one else had satisfied him, apart from Fleur and Gabrielle, but they were married and free spirited, respectively.

And with Harry have been rejected, they parted after he dropped her off. And then his Lordship ring flared, informing him that he was being 'summoned'. Harry informed Fury that he was going off-grid and teleported to the British Ministry of Magic, directly outside the meeting chamber for the Wizengamot. That shocked some people. Harry was amused by their shock, the Ministry's pitiful wards couldn't stop him.

* * *

Harry calmly entered the Wizengamot Chamber and was greeted by several sneers, from Draco Malfoy, Ernest Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Carrow, Parkinson, and, of course, the chief git, Minister Percival Weasley. Dumbledore was visibly concerned, which caused Harry to raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"You summoned me?" Harry asked in annoyance, just noticing the ICW representatives that looked quite angry.

"You are here to stand trial, Harry Potter," Percival said with a sneer. He found Harry's continued rejection of his sister as a personal slight to his family.

"It's Lord Potter, you squib. And I have no intention of standing trial. I no longer consider myself subject to the laws of mortals, having ascended to the god-level years ago. If you ever waste my time over such trivial matters again, I'll burn you alive. What charge were you charging me with anyway?"

"Using magic in full view of muggles, and exposing it to muggle-kind! And you will stand trial! This attempt at an insanity plea will not be accepted!"

"My fighting alongside the Avengers is moot point, Thor and Loki's existence exposes the existence of magic. Hell, I've defeated them both. You weaklings can't hold me accountable or force me to comply with your laws. I saved the world, again. And my abilities were explained as me being a deity with energy manipulation powers."

"Dumbledore can also attest to my deity status, he witnessed my ascension years ago." Harry added, boredly.

"It's true. He acquired the Deathly Hallows and became a true immortal. Harry is more than powerful enough to conquer the world at this point. The power he currently possesses is greater than anything that I ever imagined was possible... I watched some of these videos of the battle in New York, and he could kill you all with ease. I didn't want to tell you all this, but you went against my advice to let him go unpunished. Harry kills his enemies." Dumbledore said, causing several people to become scared.

"I can sense Potter's magic. It's almost limitless." Lord Greengrass said in agreement. Harry found that to be an ignorant, but flattering assessment.

"Anyone else want to waste my time?" Harry asked.

"You have to be punished!" the ICW representative said.

"Why? Because I used magic in public?" He and several others nodded. "Magic is known by world leaders, spy agencies, military institutions, and including large parts of their command! I work for SHIELD, it's leaders know of magic, and we aren't the only sect of magic users! There are public groups who use magic and everyone knows about them! The Statute of Secrecy is lie! A delusion propagated by a worthless and obsolete International Confederation!" Harry lectured, causing several peoples eyes to widen. "And it's actual magic. I learned it from them. Muggles can control ambient magic for spells and slowly absorb it into themselves, becoming like us with time. I've studied this process."

"If the ICW or any Ministry's cross me, I will defeat them. They are no longer essential in most places, and the ICW is worthless and a complete waste of taxes." Harry said in summary. "I won't be harassed by corrupt and incompetent politicians, like Percy, and examples have to be made. My point must be gotten across and there must be no doubt that I'm willing to resort to such extreme measures..." Harry restrained Percival Weasley and then burned him alive, letting his screams reverberate around the Wizengamot chamber.

Examples were made. His point was gotten across. And everyone there knew that he would resort to extreme measures, and had no doubt whatsoever.

"Never cross, interfere with, or annoy me again." Harry warned, before teleporting away; going through the weak wards. Later, the more arrogant of the Wizengamot would try matching this feat and die. House Smith would not be missed by anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Responses:**

 **Guest:** I'm glad that you are still enjoying it.

 **natasha jones1654:** No.

 **Yaw613:** You're welcome and thank you.

 **Charles Ceaser:** Thanks.

 **Kairan1979:** Indeed he won't, well, not by anyone important anyway. Lol.

 **W Arcturus Black:** It would an MCU character, sorry.

 **cranegamer:** I'm glad.

* * *

Life post-Incident was quite great for Harry. He stopped some creep from raping woman, the guy had mind-control powers, and was obviously a threat, so Harry didn't lose any sleep over it. Coulson was successfully resurrected and given a new team, which a sexy hacker joined soon after it was formed. Harry greatly enjoyed having sex with her, and almost laughed at how blissed out she was afterward. Giving a woman that many orgasms tended to have that effect, so Harry wasn't judging.

Sadly, Harry had been assigned to monitor The Convergence.

Harry understood that not all missions were awesome and fun, and this was very loosely magic related, but he would actually prefer to watch grass grow.

Harry suddenly felt a massive power, one that induced fear into even himself. He mustered up that Gryffindor courage and went to the source, informing Hill of the occurance as he did so.

Harry arrived near Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster, and a policeman.

"You call the cops, they call the Feds. Next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling all over, 'area-51-ing' the place." Foster said angrily.

"An excellent idea, Miss Foster," Harry said, revealing his presence. He showed his badge to the Bobby, "SHIELD will be taking over, I apologize for the inconvenience." He nodded and left, thankfully without being difficult. "Now, Miss Foster, please tell me how you were infected by an energy-based parasite, and why you brought it to Earth. I can sense it slowly draining your life-force, thankfully you aren't currently in any danger of dying."

"What? Remove it!" Foster said in a panic.

"Happily," Harry said, before drawing the energy from her and into a containment orb. It was surprisingly easy, and the parasite didn't put up a fight, which was quite strange.

And then the three of them noticed Thor, Harry was so focused on containing the parasite that he didn't sense him. Thor and Jane had a chic flic moment, and the police arrived with one of Foster's interns in their custody.

"Officers, this is a SHIELD operation. I told your colleague that." Harry said in annoyance. "This is a matter of planetary security, and Ian Boothby and Erik Selvig will need to be released into SHIELD custody as consultants. You may contact your superiors for permission, of course. I don't expect you to trust me blindly."

Harry's plan worked and Boothby was instantly released, and Selvig would be released into Foster's or Lewis' custody.

"Harry, I would like to take this parasite to Asgard to contain it."

"You know that I can't allow that. SHIELD studies objects, assesses threat level, and if necessary destroys them. This hasn't went through that process, and quite frankly I'm wary of entrusting an entity of such power to anyone, even an ally. Also, I've contained it in this orb and have briefly analyzed it, and it's not malevolent, merely indifferent and with simple tastes: a need for life-force to sustain it." Harry explained.

"See reason, my friend. It's too dangerous, even for you!" Thor argued.

"I contained it, Thor. And I vowed to spend some of my immortality helping and protecting people, and I'm not going to pick and choose when and how; especially not in the face of major threats." Harry replied keeping his cool.

"Harry, it's too dangerous." Thor insisted, brandishing Mjolnir.

"Don't escalate this, Thor. I'll swat you like a fly if we fight." Harry said in exasperation. Thor gestured for Jane to get to some distance from him and then made his move... And was met by an energy blast, from Harry's eyes, that sent him flying into a building, quite injured.

"Stand down, Thor. You have no real authority on Earth, and you're lucky that I held back on that. I could have easily killed you." Harry said, now thoroughly annoyed. And Thor, of course, counter-attacked... and broke the containment orb in his recklessnes. "You idiot!" Harry bellowed as the Aether entered him and greatly enhanced his physical abilities.

The Aether now had a true immortals life-force for energy, a limitless amount of it... And it was under control of a pissed off Harry James Potter! The Aether had enhanced his physical capabilities to be slightly greater than Thor's own and Harry was pissed that he would risk Earth's safety with his childishness.

Having stated that, the next few minutes were quite unpleasant for Thor... He was casually and brutally beaten down, and was no match for Harry's powers whatsoever, Thor repeatedly bashed Harry over the head with Mjolnir and even that just angered Harry further.

Thor's humiliation was ended when Odin arrived and knocked Harry away from Thor.

"Oh, don't at me like that," Harry said to Odin, who was glaring murderously at him. "Thor has endangered humanity with his stupidity and arrogance; he attacked me and broke the containment for an energy-based parasite and I am now infected by it." Odin cast a diagnostic spell at Harry, but it was deflected by the Aether.

"That is not good..." Odin said in concern. Meanwhile, Harry was rapidly comprehending the parasites powers and was still exploiting them, it had the power to make his wishes come true and alter reality as he desired. Harry was bolstering his physical capabilities to hopefully surpass Thor's own, and was using the parasite's power to achieve that end.

"It was in Thor's girlfriend Jane, but I removed it. I'm thankfully not prone dying as easily," Harry said, causing Odin to briefly smile in amusement.

"I would say so, Master of Death... You will need to join us on Asgard, the power you wield is sought by an ancient enemy of ours, and they will come for it. I doubt that you wish for mortals to be caught in the midst of the battle..." Odin said.

"I will join you on Asgard, until this enemy is destroyed, but I-" the Bifrost was activated, pulling Odin, Harry, Thor, and Jane to Asgard. "Need to contact my boss..." Harry added, noticing his new surroundings. "If you were Zeus, I would be concerned about your intentions in abducting me..." Harry said, causing Odin and Thor to laugh.

"Yes, he does sleep around; with men and women, and you are his type." Odin said in amusement.

"I suppose I should heal Thor back up, if that's alright with you." Odin nodded his consent and Harry undid the damage to Thor, healing him back to his prime. "Would you be willing to have Miss Foster looked over by a healer? This parasite was inside her for five hours."

"Very well," Odin said, though he would rather just send her back to Earth. "Thor, escort Jane Foster to a healer and have her checked for health problems. The Master of Death and I will be discussing what was absorbed into him."

"It was inside of me too! I should get to know about it also!" Jane argued. "And I feel fine!"

"You were gone for five hours and had a parasite that fed on life-force inside you, your life may have been shortened by decades. This isn't the common flu where you feel bad, it's an unknown parasite that might conceal symptoms caused by it." Harry said in annoyance.

"It's inside of you!"

"I'm an immortal with limitless amounts of life-force." Harry deadpanned. "Would your healers work faster if Foster were asleep?" Harry asked Odin in jest.

"I will take Jane to the healers immediately," Thor interjected, before guiding a shocked Jane from the Observatory.

And with that, Odin led Harry to the Palace Library.

* * *

"There are relics that predate the universe itself. What lies within you appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn, as they will have a dusk. But before that dawn the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged." Odin said, and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid, and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter, and seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed; ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years."

"These stones, is the Tesseract one of them?" Harry asked.

"I believed it might contain one." Odin replied.

"Thanos, Loki's ally for the invasion of Earth, seems to be seeking these stones out. Loki's mind was too well shielded for me to get more information from his mind, but Thanos was greatly feared by everyone I read. But that's a subject for another time. I suppose I will be bait to lure Malekith's army into a trap? I will want to fight, of course, hopefully killing large numbers to lessen the losses on your side." Odin gave Harry a look of respect for his words.

"Yes, you will be the bait. With Thor and I fighting near you, Malekith's army will waste their strength and die in vain as they attempt to overwhelm the strongest in our force to acquire the Aether." Odin said with confidence.

"And what of the Aether? I have a special vault intended for such objects; it's bound to my blood, soul, and magical signature, and is under a Fidelius Charm, with myself as the Secret Keeper." Odin was impressed by the security Potter had given his vault, it was more secure than even his own vault. Humans were quite resourceful.

"It will be given to you for safe-keeping. It seems to be under your control to an extent, you might consider trying to completely control it. It would aid you greatly in your battles." Odin suggested, considering Potter an even more valuable ally if he succeeded. Already, Potter had achieved power rivaling his own and had demonstrated a willingness to do what was necessary to combat evil and his enemies. Odin was eager to see what Potter could do in battle. His dominating of Thor was extremely impressive, considering that Thor was sired to surpass himself and the powers of Asgard. Potter had already proven himself worthy of his power and Odin had no reason to consider him a threat to his rule... yet.

Their strategizing was interrupted by an alarm.

"The prison!" Odin said rushing out of the library, with Harry following him.

"A distraction for an attacking force, perhaps?" Harry suggested, causing Odin's eyes to widen.

"Yes, it's possible," Odin conceded, still walking and giving orders. Harry did give Odin and his wife, Frigga, some space to speak before the battle.

Odin led Harry to the shield generator, having realized that it was a likely target. It seemed to Harry that he was right, because they met some hideous creature and intercepted it.

"A Kursed," Odin stated, assuming a fighting stance

Harry blasted a hole in it's chest, which did nothing. Harry then teleported the creature into a black hole, hoping that would work.

Odin gave Harry a questioning look. "I teleported it into a black hole, that should kill it." Odin gave him a nod of approval, and they continued outside to meet the attacking force.

When Harry and Odin arrived, they noticed Dark Elf ships firing upon the energy shield.

"It appears that the Kursed was intended to disable our energy shield to aid the invasion. You were wise to have ended the threat immediately, most would have sought to test themselves against such a foe." Odin said.

"Thank you, Lord Odin, but it wasn't the time, nor the place, to test my power." Harry replied. "When they do eventually break through, should we fire upon their ships; hopefully putting them in the water where they will drown?"

"Yes, you and Thor can use your lightning to kill off some of the survivors, and archers can do the same." Odin replied, before taking direct command over his army.

Thor joined Harry at where he was brooding.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, Harry. I made a mistake and you are paying the price for it."

"Just don't do it again," Harry warned. "I can safely feed the Aether for eternity, and it actually seems to be under my control to an extent, so I am going to unleash it's powers on the Dark Elves and destroy as many of them as possible. I've begun to comprehend it's powers and have performed several small tests, and I think that I can safely direct it's power at large targets such as those ships." Harry explained, to Thor's concern.

Those tests have physically augmented him and should allow him to now physically overpower the Hulk. Further conversation was halted by the energy shield beginning to crack.

"Well, time to save the universe," Harry said, straightening up, and amusing Thor with his confidence.

The shield fell and Harry and Odin wasted no time and fired upon the ships, destroying their first targets and sending them crashing into Asgards waters, where the ships were barraged by lightning from Thor and their fleeing survivors were picked off by Asgardian archers. The Asgardians and Harry continued fighting off the invasion, inflicting massive casualties upon the Dark Elves, and pushing the vile race much closer to extinction. The ships were torn apart by the combined powers of Odin, Harry, and Thor, and the survivors were quickly finished off by Harry and Thor's lightning, and the arrows of Asgardian archers.

Harry suddenly shielded a group of soldiers against a magical attack, and turned to face the attacker... It was, based on the descriptions, Malekith. Harry lifted Malekith's vanguard off the ground and disintegrated them. "Do you wish to end the last of the Dark Elves, Lord Odin?" Harry asked politely, knowing that it would be quite a victory for him, and deferring to him was only polite and respectful. Keeping the Asgardians happy would also make them far more likely to aid Earth in the future.

"I do." Odin said, before disintegrating Malekith, who stood no chance in his weakened and injured state, and without the Aether reinforcing his flagging powers.

All told, the war was ended quickly. Superior strategy and power won out.

* * *

With the Dark Elves defeated, Harry used his powers to aid in the clean-up of Asgard, and the resurrection of those who fell in battle, which won him a lot of goodwill and would hopefully keep them willing to aid humanity in the future. Harry was also secretly storing Dark Elf technology for further study. He disagreed with SHIELDs policy of keeping energy rifles and the like from Earth's militaries, and Earth's weaponry needed to evolve to compete with advanced alien weaponry, and SHIELD simply lacked the numbers to fend off a global invasion in the first place, so for good or ill, advanced weapons must be sold to all countries. That's why Harry kept a fair amount of Chitauri technology for himself to study and reproduce. Currently, he would only sale to SHIELD, but he intended to eventually defy Fury and the Council and uplift humanity so that humanity could defend themselves, and not be dependent on others to do it for them.

Eventually, it was time for Harry to return to Earth, with Harry having decided to skip the feast and return to give his report to Fury. There was no reason to risk having to sit through another lecture from him or Hill, though lectures from Hill were worse for Harry because he kept rolling his eyes during them and extending them.

The Bifrost deposited Harry and Jane back to where they were abducted, with Harry quickly undoing the damage caused by his beat down of Thor, and then teleporting away to where he was staying.

Harry quickly activated his communication device to contact Fury.

"You'd better have a damn good explanation for your disappearance, agent Potter." Fury said in warning.

"I was infected by an energy-based parasite after a fight with Thor, who insisted it be taken to Asgard to be contained. I pointed out that I had it contained, but he just didn't give up the matter, and I had to beat him down, until his father arrived to break up the fight. He had seen such parasites before, and I was infected and intended to inform you of where I was going, but Odin misunderstood and had us transported before I could contact you. The parasite enhanced physical capabilities, using a hosts life-force as fuel, and an Asgardian enemy sought out it's power and a battle was fought. Obviously our side won, and the parasite was dealt with and is no longer a problem." Harry summarized.

"I would have liked SHIELD to study it, but perhaps it is best destroyed." Fury replied, believing Harry's half-truth. "Once things are cleaned up there, I want you to finish up your work in the middle-east."

Harry nodded. "I'll leave in the morning, then." Fury nodded and then ended the call. "Idiot," Harry said, with a sneer. Now he had one more thing to do before separating from the Aether; what he believed to be the Reality Stone... He needed knowledge of the location of the other, more vulnerable, stones... And the Aether was all too happy to comply with his wishes.

Harry teleported away, augmenting his powers with the Aether, and instantly arriving near the planet Morag. Harry descended into it's atmosphere, willing enough water into non-existence to make the planet more habitable, and most importantly; give him access to the temple and the Power Stone.

Getting the other stone was surprisingly easy. Storing the mural depicting their creation and then erasing all evidence of it's presence on the planet, slightly less easy. Harry didn't mind though, he had two stones and a lead on two more. Plus, the stones were much safer when no one knew who had them, and Harry was quite thankful to his sort-of mentor Albus Dumbledore for teaching him that. Harry would recycle Albus' strategy for the Elder Wand with the Infinity Stones.

His mission accomplished, Harry returned to Earth, to place his new weapons into separate vaults.

* * *

Harry returned to his operations in the middle-east and began killing hundreds of thousands, acting as SHIELDs check against most terrorist organizations, and secretly adding the corpses to his undead army. While Harry had no intention of conquering the world or Britain, he wasn't above considering the possibility that he might have to in the future. He looted corpses, bases, their war funds, and then destroyed every trace left of them in the middle-east. Any evidence was forwarded to the appropriate agencies to cripple these organizations further and prevent any like-minded individuals from starting it back up. And Stark actually thought he had privatized world peace, for all his smarts he was and still is an idiot... He did almost nothing for world peace and Stark lacked the will to truly succeed, even if he did try.

* * *

Odin Borson was lost in thought. He had seen something in Potter, beyond his personality traits which were shared by many others; he had two Asgardian ancestors... and Odin knew well who they were. Thor, from one of his many outings on Midgard, and Hela from one of her escapes. Hela sired the Peverell line and passed her Necromancy onto them, and Thor sired Godric Gryffindor who inherited his powers over storms and fire elemental powers from the mother. Sadly, Potter was no more interested in ruling than Thor was, and Odin emphatically refused to reveal the existence of Hela to anyone... yet.

It seemed that Odin was doomed to have no worthy heirs. A pity, Thor or Harry wielding the Odinforce would make them truly formidable, though Potter didn't need any help in that area.

* * *

Towards the end of November, Harry decided that it was time. He began giving people the mental nudge they needed to unite humanity further, first nationally, and then any other adjustments could be made. Harry was pushing for America and Canada to cease to exist and become one country, hopefully with Mexico joining them. It would require great effort from him to guide these countries to the desired result, and, if necessary, then countries and people would be forced to surrender sovereignty and to accept or give up certain rights. These unions would have a right to bear arms. That way, if they were ever successfully conquered, they could continue fighting back. It was also a check against tyranny.

And Harry intended to supply these unions with advanced weaponry, ships, armor, and other technology. Harry had been on an inventing spree for years and he was finally ready to make massive profits... He just needed to get the larger space-ship designs prototyped and ready. His knowledge of energy sources and discovery of how to transmute energy into matter with technology had helped him greatly in his goals.

For now, Harry merely required time. Time would aid him greatly in fulfilling his goals... Sadly, his time was largely invested into SHIELD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Responses:**

 **Charles Ceaser:** Glad you like the chapter, but eventually Harry won't be fast enough or able to save everyone, and they will have to save themselves. That's why he's advancing earth's tech level and giving them the means to survive and defend themselves.

 **starboy454:** Thanks.

 **primordial Michael:** I'm glad you like it, and I fully intend to continue. It will pause after this chapter, but will continue once Infinity War is out and transcribed. I need the bare bones of the canon story to avoid plot holes and ret-cons.

 **avidra:** I'm glad, JK Rowling did make Harry annoying, didn't she?

 **Harrison peverell evanson:** Thanks.

 **Kairan1979:** Harry took all Chitauri tech, thereby preventing them from getting a hold of it. I know that's kind of a non-answer, but I'm reluctant to give spoilers on such a thing.

I would like to thank Marvel wiki, MCU wiki, and the Transcripts wiki; and all of their users. I couldn't do it without your combined efforts.

* * *

 **January 9th, 2014.**

* * *

Harry was _extremely_ annoyed. Fury recalled him from his mission and then got caught in an assassination attempt... Attempt.

Harry was currently observing Maria Hill carrying Nick's injured body into one of his hideouts.

"Why, Maria? Are living bodies not enough to satisfy your urges?" Harry asked in amusement, getting a glare in return. Harry lifted Nick onto the nearby medical table. "For the record, you're amazing enough for me to be willing to feign death to win your affections. Just say the word." Harry said as the Doctor got to work on Nick.

"Shut up, Potter." Hill ordered, though she was somewhat flattered by his attraction and the strange and equally sweet flirtation.

"Potter," Fury said weakly, trying to sound strong.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Use your telepathy and gather intel on our enemy within SHIELD. We need to know more." Fury ordered.

"I'll do that," Harry replied, before teleporting away.

* * *

 **January 10th, 2014.**

Learning that SHIELD was heavily infiltrated by HYDRA wasn't hard. Getting a list potential targets was much harder, but Harry managed to do it. His mission completed, he returned to Fury to report.

"Done already?" Hill asked in surprise.

"No. I just missed you to much to go on any further, Hill. HYDRA infiltrated and was rebuilt within SHIELD using Operation Paperclip. SHIELD rebuilt HYDRA... They are currently hunting down Steve and Natasha, their last known location was an Apple Store in a mall in DC, but they managed to flee. Steve mentioned New Jersey in an amateurish blab at seeing something on the computer. No specific locations though." Harry reported. "I have a short list of names, and, if permitted, I can possibly extend it, as I cross off HYDRA agents."

"Recommendation?" Fury asked.

"Purging facilities in order of importance and potential threat level, raiding the Fridge and executing all prisoners; moving all objects to a new location, and making preparations for the possible fall of SHIELD." Harry got confused looks on the last one. "This is unlikely to be kept completely secret and once we lose the publics trust, we will likely be shut down. I advise teams like the Avengers, but supported by a minimalist intelligence apparatus, engineers, and medical. Truthfully, it's best if SHIELD falls, we are just as vulnerable to invasion as before, and no one is actually working to prevent such events. It's hindering evolution and development in warfare and technology, and HYDRA's presence within it explains that. An agency numbering in the thousands also can't fend off a proper invasion of small numbers, such as those in the hundreds of thousands."

"Your arguments are good, but advanced weaponry would become widespread and escalate warfare between nations and groups." Fury argued.

"Yes, and those weapons need to be in civilian hands so that an armed populace can defend themselves if Earth's defenses do fall. It's possible that criminals will eventually get a hold of these guns, and their would be victims will need similar firepower to balance it out. As it stands, I can conquer the planet in a week; alone. Earth needs better defenses, Fury. Not everyone finds the idea of world domination illogical, unpleasant, and not worth the effort or time."

"I agree with your first two ideas but SHIELD cannot be allowed to fall."

"Well, good luck with that. I've also brought a regenerative serum that I invented, it will give you a reasonably powerful healing factor for 24-hours and that should greatly improve your health." Fury gestured to his doctor, who administered the injection.

"Why wasn't SHIELD made aware of this serum?" Fury asked, already regenerating.

"I prefer to keep some things away from those who would misuse it. A wise choice considering SHIELDs current status. Am I free to begin the purges? Once HYDRA's continued existence is exposed, those loyal to SHIELD will need an advantage and numbers and forewarning might have to do."

"Very well, Potter. But, once you do, you will be an enemy of SHIELD. Until I regain control anyway." Fury said in warning.

"It's necessary. I can fend off SHIELD, the various militaries, and the UN. I might even have fun while doing it." Harry replied, with a confident smirk.

"You're dismissed. Good luck." Fury said, used to Harry's need to challenge himself.

* * *

 **January 11th, 2014.**

Harry quickly managed to kill off Mark Basso, Mark Smith, and quite a bit of the SHIELD Cell. The Malick family was exterminated, and it was made to look like a strategic home invasion designed to rob them. Harry began his plans to absorb the families business holdings. Daniel Whitehall's Cell was wiped out, with Carl Creel and Donnie Gill being taken to have their brainwashing undone. The HYDRA base near Port Sudan was wiped out and the technology was taken by Harry. Countless other HYDRA operatives were wiped out, but still Strucker eluded him, and that annoyed Harry greatly.

Harry killed thousands in a day, going as fast and as hard as he could. Time was of the essence and Harry wanted them all dead ASAP; soldiers, spies, civilians, politicians, all were killed by Harry. Their crime? Being associated with HYDRA.

As for the HYDRA and SHIELD locations...

The Fridge was raided, looted, and the prisoners were executed. The Illiad was cleansed of HYDRA and the Monolith was destroyed, and plans were made to destroy Maveth and everything on it. The Treehouse, Sandbox, Barbershop HQ, East African HQ, the Hub, and SHIELD Academy were all purged of HYDRA. Eventually, it was only the Triskelion that needed to be cleansed.

Harry was quite pleased with his speed, brutality, and efficiency. He had killed thousands in a day or night before; that capability was why he was recruited, but this was major. All of those different locations around the world, all those distant targets. It really tested him more than his other missions.

Eventually, Harry captured the Winter Soldier, and put him with the rest of the brainwashed victims that were deemed saveable. Harry was sure that Steve would be pleased to have 'Bucky' back. Since the Triskelion was the last HYDRA haven left, Harry decided that Nick needed to be ready to resume command before it was dealt with, and decided to teleport back to report.

And he arrived just in time to hear Steve ask a silly question... Joy.

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?"

"Any attempt on the director's life had to look successful." Maria replied, also noticing Harry's arrival.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust." Fury added. "Potter, report."

"Yes, sir. Thousands of HYDRA agents were killed, their minds violated and secrets and other agents were exposed, those were also killed. The Triskelion is the only HYDRA controlled location, and you need to be ready to re-take command before it's enemies are eliminated. The Treehouse, Illiad, Sandbox, Barbershop, East African HQ, and Academy were all cleansed. Carl Creel, Donnie Gill, and James Barnes were all captured to reverse the brainwashing. Kara Palamas was deemed too entrenched and broken to save, the mental damage from the brainwashing was so extensive that I opted for a mercy killing." Harry said. "The Fridge was raided and all prisoners and objects were relocated to a safe place." Technically, Hell was safer than the Fridge when such prisoners could escape, and Fury caught the meaning.

"What about Bucky?" Steve asked in concern for his friend.

"He will be released into your custody once the brainwashing is undone." Harry replied, getting an angry and indignant look from Hill and Fury, respectively. "What? SHIELD is finished and Barnes is a valuable ally. Besides, you'd most likely piss off Steve and Barnes and get a bunch of people killed. The infiltration of SHIELD will destroy everyone's trust in it and we'll be lucky to not be labeled terrorists; me especially, considering my body count: I've killed more than Mussolini."

"How the hell did that happen?" Steve's friend asked in shock.

"I have super-powers and believe in killing threats... Like terrorists, gangs, armies of tyrants, criminals, rapists, and pedophiles..."

"He played a huge part in the recent peace in the Middle-east." Natasha added. Wilson gave her a questioning look. "He killed a bunch of them."

"Okay, moving on, and avoiding the question of 'do the ends justify the means?'" Harry trailed off here.

Fury took out a picture of Pierce. "This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, 'Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility.' See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

"We have to stop the launch." Natasha said.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore." Fury said, before opening a case containing three chips.

"What's that?" Wilson asked.

"Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized."

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own."

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die."

"And I'm not willing to risk collateral damage by merely blasting them into ruin." Harry added.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left..." Fury said, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down SHIELD." Steve said, kicking Fury's metaphorical puppy.

"SHIELD had nothing to do with it." Fury argued.

"You gave me this mission, this is how it ends. SHIELD's been compromised, you said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed."

"And how many paid the price before you did?"

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes." Fury said.

"Even if you have, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes."

"He's right," Maria agreed, to Harry's shock. "SHIELD is compromised, a liability. I personally like Potter's idea of replacing it with teams supported by minimal personnel and spies for intelligence gathering."

"Yes, Maria, you can help run it. I was planning on doing it if SHIELD fell." Harry said, to Maria's interest.

 _Well, at least I already have another job lined up,_ Maria thought, quite pleased about that.

"Potter, do you think Pierce suspects your involvement in all those assassinations? And if he does, can you make sure he lets you in the Triskelion, anyway?" Fury asked, knowing the Potter families past.

"Of course I can get let in. My biological grandparents are Charlus and Dorea Potter, they helped found HYDRA." Ha! That got some shocked looks! "Oh don't worry, my father wasn't raised by them, and he died before he could have raised me as a HYDRA supporter in the first place. There is also no real point in me doing that, of course, I can cleanse the buildings of HYDRA, while they disable the Helicarriers. Or I can just destroy all the satellites, which would actually be kinda fun."

And with that, they began strategizing...

* * *

 **January 12th, 2014.**

It was finally the day that HYDRA would truly fall and Harry was ordered to cleanse the Triskelion of HYDRA agents...

A mission he excelled at. Harry calmly walked into the Triskelion, drawing the attention of the STRIKE team, who began walking towards him. Harry burst into movement, snapping the necks of two of them and then kicking another away, snapping his spine in the middle as everyone fled the Atrium in fear. Harry shrugged off armor piercing rounds and then hit the clips with energy blasts, causing them to explode and severely injure the STRIKE team. Harry pinned them to a wall and lit them on fire.

"Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." Harry greatly admired Steve's ability to give speeches.

Harry began teleporting and speeding around the Triskelion, killing HYDRA agents in massive numbers, and allowing those loyal to SHIELD to take control of the facility.

Minutes after entering the Triskelion, Harry silently joined Natasha with the Council and kept an eye on them.

"Disabling the encryption is an executive order, it takes two Alpha Level members." Pierce pointed out, not knowing of Fury's imminent arrival.

"Don't worry, company's coming." Natasha said as a a helicopter appeared outside. It landed and Fury stepped out to enter the building, much to Pierce's surprise.

"Did you get my flowers?" Pierce asked somewhat mockingly. Fury looked at him coldly. "I'm glad you're here, Nick."

"Really? Cause I thought you had me killed." Fury said.

"You know how the game works." Pierce replied.

"So why make me head of SHIELD?" Fury asked.

"Cause you were the best and the most ruthless person I ever met." Pierce said, before noticing Potter. "Though Potter is giving you some serious competition in those areas... I'm willing to give you Britain and Ireland, and your choice of SHIELD agents as sex slaves to undo what you've done, Potter." Pierce was desperate.

"Pass, and rape is beneath me. I could easily conquer the world anyway, but there is just no point in doing so." Harry replied, not at all impressed with the offer. Harry also tore the pins off the Council members, to their anger. "They were bombs designed to kill you." Harry said boredly.

Pierce opted to try flipping Fury next. "Our enemies are your enemies, Nick. Disorder, war. It's just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago. Diplomacy? Holding action, a band-aid. And you know where I learned that; Bogota. You didn't ask, you just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing twenty million. It's the next step, Nick, if you have the courage to take it."

"No, I have the courage not to," Fury said, before taking Pierce to the retinal scanner with Natasha pointing her gun at him.

"You don't you think we wiped your clearance from the system?" Pierce asked.

"I know you erased my password, probably deleted my retinal scan, but if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary..." Fury trailed off, removing his eye patch to reveal his scarred dead eye. "You need to keep both eyes open." They both looked into the retinal scanner with Fury using his dead eye. Harry was impressed by the forethought involved in that.

"Alpha Level confirmed. Encryption code accepted. Safeguards removed."

"Done." Natasha said, before looking at her cellphone. "And it's trending."

"So... Should we draw straws on who gets to kill Pierce?" Harry asked, getting amused looks. "He thought I looked rapey enough to offer me sex slaves, I find that insulting. I am not rapey and I do not look rapey. I am a sport hunter at best and like bedding 9's and 10's." Harry argued, causing Natasha to chuckle.

Fury still killed Pierce though, which Harry didn't truly have a problem with.

* * *

 **July, 2014.**

Harry had decided that he was tired of being caught unawares and decided to put off his next phase no longer... Harry had withdrawn The Runes that he had acquired from an alternate universe from his vault and unlocked their powers for himself... and now not even the Hulk was a threat to him any longer. Nigh-Omniscience should aid him greatly, and with having spent time as mortal, immortal, and Master of Death, Harry gained unbelievable levels of knowledge; everything known by the living and mortal, the immortal, and the dead. The immense magical knowledge would also help him greatly, but Harry was considering other methods of increasing his knowledge and power further.

But for now, Harry would build a few teams and build up his wealth and financial power further. Harry revealed Stark's involvement in constructing the Project Insight Helicarrier, causing stock prices to take a hit and allowing him to buy up more shares. Roxxon Oil Corporation was being bought up and Harry was positioned to acquire even greater power and more control over the worlds economy.

Mexico surrendered its sovereignty to America, to everyone but Harry's surprise. Oh they resisted far harder than the Canadians, but Harry had tired of their defiance and dominated their minds. They were barely a country anyway, so Harry didn't truly care, and the people were far happier about being American. Canada was the second to join the American Union, with the other countries following it and Mexico into the union, and Greenland was offered a place within too. It would take time for everything to be re-organized, but unity was in progress, and Earth would be safer for it.

James Barnes, Carl Creel, and Donnie Gill had all be freed from their brainwashing and the first two were offered places on Avenger teams. Creel accepted and Bucky agreed, after talking with Steve, and thinking about it for a few days.

With the recruitment of Ares, the Black Ops unit of the Avengers was completed, and members of that team could always aid the other one.

Unfortunately, Stark had requested a meeting to worm his way into the Avengers. Harry naturally found this extremely annoying, he had important things to do in Germany. Harry opted to speed this up, eager to move onto things that matter.

"I'm guessing that you are wondering why you were passed over for recruitment..." Harry began boredly.

"Well, aside from you funding it; an ability which I find surprising, and being biased against me, I'm drawing blanks." Tony replied somewhat snidely.

"I make billions a year, funding the Avengers is quite easy for me. And you were rejected due to your immaturity, recklessness and arrogance, and while you have matured since your kidnapping; it wasn't enough for me to give you a second chance." Harry replied. "I'm actually richer than you Stark, and I've been buying up your old weapons manufacturing facilities and I'll be providing the world with next generation weaponry; weaponry on par with the Chitauri and armour to match it. This will give humanity the means to survive and evolve far enough to catch up with the more advanced races."

"Yeah, I'll make sure Pepper knows not to aid you in starting an arms race." Tony said in disapproval.

"I purchased them all in one huge deal through a real estate company I own... You're too late, old man." Harry replied, having predicted this reaction and prepared for it. Everything was completely above board and irreversible. "Sadly, there is no market for a Death Star, but I'm optimistic about the design's chances centuries from now. Anyway, off you go!" Harry teleported Stark back to Stark Tower.

"Really? A Death Star, Harry?" Maria asked in amusement.

"Yup. I have a design, but a prototype is beyond me at this time. Stark looked like he was about to piss himself, so the reveal served it's purpose."

"Do you even require technology to destroy a world anymore?" Thor asked. "You shouldn't. You nearly beat me to death and you could casually destroy entire ships."

"No, I don't require aid. I just want Stark to remain ignorant of that and attack me, and get his ass kicked." Harry was given glares and amused looks in equal measure. "It will be good for him. He needs to learn some more humility and getting one-shotted should do that." Harry said, causing several Avengers to laugh. Harry had built a public team and secret Black Ops team, and he was quite proud of the end result.

His public Avengers team consisted of: Hippolyta (daughter of Ares; the Olympian god of war), Thor, Hulk, Carl Creel, and himself, Harry Potter.

The secret Black Ops team consisted of: Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Falcon, Ares (the Olympian god of war), Bucky Barnes, and Harry would also help as needed.

"Well, I need to go execute the last three living HYDRA Founders." Harry said, rising from his seat.

"Alone?" Steve asked in disapproval.

"Two of them are my grandparents, and all three have been severely weakened since 1945 and 1962. They are being kept in the greatest magical prison ever constructed, and non-magical's aren't able to detect it, let alone enter it. I could rip the wards apart, of course, but they might escape because of it. It will be easy, should only take me thirty minutes to do."

"You're talking about killing your family, though," Maria said in shock.

"Yes, I'm well aware of what I'm talking about. The need to purge HYDRA from the earth out weighs my own personal or moral needs, and I'll be looking into their minds to ensure that Grindelwald didn't have any other minions or projects that need to be destroyed. I also don't want their knowledge falling into anyone's hands."

"What did your family do in service to Grindelwald and HYDRA?" Bucky asked in interest.

"They merely collaborated with HYDRA as it suited their needs, but my grandmother excelled in Dark Magic, Battle Magic, Transfiguration, and Charms. My grandfather used Necromancy to acquire Grindelwald thousands of expendable soldiers, kinda like the Night King from Game of Thrones, and with similar magical capabilities." Ha! That scared several of them! "He had other abilities that made him equal to his wife, but people tend to fixate on his Necromancy."

"What is a Night King?" Steve asked, not recognizing the TV show or character.

"Some blue ice demon thing that can turn thousands of dead into undead servants," Maria replied, to Steve's horror.

"Well, I'm off. I should be back in two hours at most," Harry said, before teleporting away.

* * *

Once Harry arrived at Nurmengard, he promptly entered and first sought out his grandparents.

"Hadrian Potter, I was wondering when you would visit us..." Dorea Potter-Black said, showing her rotten teeth in what was an attempt at a warm smile. "Your power is truly immense. I'm sure Gellert has already sensed it.

"I'll tend to him soon enough, I need to kill you and Charlus first... Though I'll be absorbing your souls and taking your power, knowledge, skill, and experience. I don't believe in wasting talent, even if time has dulled it." Harry said, shocking Dorea and her silent husband. Charlus opened his mouth, wanting to convince his grandson to not do such a vile thing, but Harry wasn't interested in hearing him out.

He ripped their souls from their bodies and absorbed them, destroying the souls for his purposes and gaining knowledge of their personal masterpieces... magic-based weapons of mass destruction and new types of focuses for their powers. That done, Harry opted to deal with Grindelwald next.

"I knew you would come Potter," Grindelwald said after Harry entered his cell. "You have destroyed my HYDRA then?"

"Yes, I have. All but one of the leaders." Harry said, noticing Grindelwalds resignation to his fate. "You are the last one out, and then HYDRA will be gone forever."

"How did you grow so powerful?" Grindelwald asked.

"Immortality and training in a Time Compression Chamber," Harry replied, before absorbing Grindelwalds soul and destroying it for his remaining power, knowledge, skill, and experience.

Now, the fun could start.


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately, I won't be updating this story. So much time has passed that I've just lost interest and the transcripts I need aren't ready. In hindsight I made a mistake in publishing an incomplete story... I mistake I've actively been working to prevent from repeating. There should be a poll in the profile deciding whether or not if the story will be deleted, but it's my first time creating one on FFnet. It should show up soon. I feel like I did everything right.


End file.
